narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fenikkusu
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Fenikkusu (驚異, Phoenix) 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : 'Despite having many similarities to the Ten-Tails, Fenikkusu is not related to it in any way. Fenikkusu came into existence during the same time as the tailed-beasts. It was created by the Sage of Six paths when a massive volcano (now known as the Golden Volcano)suddenly erupted. This eruption would have caused much damage to the surrounding land if not for the Sage of Six Paths. He used his Creation of All Things technique to give form and life to the erupting magma. He used Yin Release to create the body of Fenikkusu and then used his Yang Release to breathe life into the body. After being animated, Fenikkuso went on a wild rampage. To stop this rampage, the Sage of Six Paths sealed its Yang and Yin portion into the Golden Volcano. The Sage of the Six Paths took much precaution with Fenikkusu as he knew it was very powerful. So he gave the nearby villagers the power to contain the Phoenix if it ever awoke again. He gave these villagers the power of the lava, fire, and scorch release. These three powers split to form three different clans which eventually became enemies. ' 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : 'Fenikkusu is a very powerful beast though it lacks in power compared to the Ten-Tails. It is able to use a variation of the Tailed-Beast Ball that is embedded with Fire Release chakra. It can also use powerful Fire Release techniques that it also grants to its host. Its host also gains access to unique fire-release techniques and the ability to transform into the Phoenix. The host may also become one with Fenikkusu by defeating it in battle and taking its chakra (similar to having control over a tailed-beast). The host can also go into Phoenix mode (similar to tailed beast mode) once it has become one with it. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : 'Fenikkusu is very weak against water-release. Its weaknesses also expand to any Kekkai Genkai or Kekkai Tota that involves water-release. These weaknesses also advance to its host. ' 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : '''The host of this beast will be Bhav Hyuga. Fennikusu has awaken from its slumber many times but has been stopped by the combined powers of the three noble clans of Kazangakure. But one time Fenikkusu awoke and could not be stopped. This was because the Three clans refused to work together. The only way to stop it is to combine lava, scorch, and fire release which was not done in this case. But once it awoke, there was no stopping it. The Yogankage (Bhav Hyuga) went out to fight it. He was assisted by the previous Yogankage, Ryota Honoo. Ryota knew that they could not subdue the beast so he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and sealed it within Bhav Hyuga. While doing this, Ryota was killed and is now remembered as the savior of Kazangakure --UchihaBhav (talk) 05:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC)UchihaBhav--UchihaBhav (talk) 05:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Tailed Beast Applications